As a prior semiconductor non-volatile memory, there has commonly been used an MIS-type transistor with the use of a phenomenon of modulating a surface potential of a silicon substrate by injecting a charge from the silicon substrate into a trap or a floating gate in an insulating gate, and practically used as EPROM(ultraviolet erasing type non-volatile memory), EEPROM(electrically rewritable non-volatile memory) and the like.